


Chaldea Smut Directive

by Maulvath



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: (mentionned) - Freeform, Bisexual Female Character, Butt Plugs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Groping, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, Lust Potion/Spell, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Spanking, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yuri, mentionned exhibitionism, more tags to follow with later chapters, wolf outfit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maulvath/pseuds/Maulvath
Summary: When an experimental potion to help cure Ritsuka of his depression gives him instead, insatiable lust, the female servants of Chaldea are called in reinforcement. little did they know, instead of curing the last master from his lust, they will instead succumb to their own!Chapter 1 is Da Vinci, Chapter 2 is Da Vinci and Mashu, Chapter 3 will be Nero and Nero Bride, Chapter 4 will be Nightingale, Chapter 5 is  decided in a poll (found in chapter 1).
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Everyone, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Harem, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder, Leonardo da Vinci | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Leonardo da Vinci | Caster/Mash Kyrielight | Shielder
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to my new story inspired from my other "Rhodes Island Smut Directive" in Arknight. Chapters will be posted once every two weeks (the other week will be the Arknight one). Chapters will come more regularly once I get a more stable schedule. Also please do note that I am taking commission, check my profile to see the rates, commissions will be taken care of in generally a week, and with no change to the regular posting schedule.
> 
> Either way enjoy and remember to check the poll at the end of the chapter!

It was a relatively normal afternoon in Chaldea, or at least it had begun as such. The sounds of Jack, Jeanne d’arc Santa Lancer Alter Lily and of Nursery Rhyme were heard as they played together, running several staff members who in turn had their usual discussion to wonder what the future would be made of; Their adventures were over, and there was a bittersweet feeling to realize that the most interesting years of their lives, were likely over. Then if one was to go near the Kitchen, they’d hear Emiya preparing food with an apron, while an army of Artorias hit their table with their fists, yelling for food to be done faster. Yes, indeed. Even the people running away from the gymnasium, yelling to all to stay away due to an improvised concert from Elizabeth Bathory, it was all as usual. The last days of a big beautifully dysfunctional family. 

Or so it had been supposed to be.  
Because instead of the sound of machinery, instead of the usual mutters of the Genius Da vinci, heard through her door as she moved to do one invention or the other...There was nothing of it that day.  
No, instead it was a strange rubbing sound.

If one was to peer in side, they would be surprised to find Fujimaru Ritsuka, former last master of Humanity, sitting back on a Crate with his pants down and his erect manhood in the hands of Da vinci who seemed to masturbate him, a strange apologetic look on her face.

Indeed it would not be necessary to look very far to understand the situation. An empty broken vial was found right next to Ritsuka, with remnants of a pink, almost glowing liquid amongst the shards of glass. 

-”More...Use your mouth Da Vinci”

The master in question grabbed Da Vinci by the back of her head and pushed her against his manhood. It hit her cheek before resting under her nose, making the inventor shudder under the lewd smell emanating from it. She had really fucked up this time. I mean she had tried to be nice! Making an Elixir to help cure Ritsuka’s depression was nothing BUT nice. He had turned so gloomy since the U.N told him he would be discharged, she wanted him to feel happy...Instead well, one part of his body got happy. Problem was, she was unsure if there was any way to return him to normal, or if the Master would have to live with...intense libido, all his life.

She had a responsibility to do something, at least to try to cure him...And the first step towards that, was to extract some Semen. The Genius that she was would surely find a way, and it was totally not her own perversion that had led her to “help” him with that. She simply wanted to be effective, she had NOT been taken by lust upon the sight of his erection below his pants--Anyway.  
Looking up to the Master, Da vinci took a deep breath, a mistake as his scent filled her all the more..

Shuddering, she managed a few words.

-”I said I’d do it with my hands...Ah fine, you’re such a baby sometime” 

If he wanted it, then he was lucky. The Great Genius Da Vinci-Chan would give him a blowjob, and with her amazing techniques, he was sure to be taken. Almost giving a loud “Fufufu~” the girl was surprised to instead find Ritsuka begin to push his manhood towards her lips, she hastily opened them, giving him a reprobating stare as it filled her mouth.

So, doing her best not to focus on the lusty smell, or even the taste that she found surprisingly agreeable, she quickly began to lick him, her tongue moving over his tip as she began to bob her head back and forth. She felt Ritsuka begin to pant, his hands moving to grab the back of her head as he suddenly began to thrust! Of course! Her techniques had gotten to him and he wanted more! the last master increased his pace more and more, eventually forcing Da vinci to lick faster to keep up. He was like a beast, his penis hitting the back of her throat each time. It made the Caster more and more aroused and one of her hands slowly moved onto her stomach and eventually below her skirt. She traced the outline of her womanhood with her fingers...Ah it was wrong to feel excited about that right? But she couldn’t help it, as he pounded her mouth, the girl moaned and whimpering as the loud sounds of her tongue licking him all over filled the room...She pushed her panties to the side, and shoved two fingers in her womanhood. She didn’t bother to go slow, sliding them in and out with every bit of speed she could possibly muster. It felt so good, too good.

As for Ritsuka, he was so consumed by lust that nothing else mattered in the moment. He felt her tongue move onto his sensitive spots, attacking them especially to lead him to cum. He had to admit that Da Vinci was gifted...Not that he had any other experience though. As he reached his limit, he pushed once more within Da Vinci’s mouth, his seed erupting into her throat. The girl quickly pushed back, perhaps realizing that she needed, after all, to keep some of his semen to experiment on a cure. Ritsuka didn’t allow her at first, holding her head tightly around his manhood, until he eventually relented. As most of his seed had been swallowed, he felt Da vinci lick the tip of his manhood, gathering as much as he could before she pulled back, opening her mouth and releasing the semen onto her hand.

The sight made him hard all over again...

-”Yes, that will do. Come back in a few hours, and remain in your room, don't want you to...Well you know.”

Ignoring that his lust progressively returned already, the Caster seemed once more focused on her experiment. She stood and hastily moved towards her desk, grabbing a vial where she let the semen drip within.

...But doing so, she made a mistake.  
Because indeed, Da Vinci had not taken the time to rearrange her panties. And so when Ritsuka noticed her juices sliding down her perfect legs...he couldn’t resist. moving forward, he grabbed the hem of her skirt and moved it up. The caster didn’t even realize, already humming happily as she prepared her scientific instruments. Little did she know what was about to happen!

How could Ritsuka resist anyway? As he looked below her skirt and saw her panties displaced, her cute puffy womanhood dripping with juices, as if to call him, he saw her beautiful ass, so firm...And her legs! Those amazing legs...In the end, all his self restraint was broken in a second as he began to smell her scent, so lewd, full of arousal...  
Ritsuka moved forward, and licked a droplet of juice that moved down onto her tight, the taste of her salty leg, the taste of her juices. He was so focused onto the taste, that he barely even Noticed the loud “EEP” from the surprised Da Vinci. The caster didn’t even have the time to react that Ritsuka buried his face in her womanhood, giving a long lick to her clitoris that made her shudder.

-”You made me like that...” He says “Take responsibility, keep working. Or...Perhaps if you can’t work like that, you are not so much of a genius”

The words made her freeze as a wry smile of annoyance appeared on her face. Because she IS a genius, she knew well that it was a plot, just words made to have her relent and have him lick her. Because she IS a genius, well she knows it. But...But...AHHH she couldn’t let him insult her! And besides, was it really so bad to have him lick her? Of course not, in fact she was winning here!  
Giving a nod (mostly to herself), Da vinci muttered a little ‘fine’ as she began to work.  
Ritsuka of course, didn’t even wait for her answer. He instead began to explore Da vinci’s delicious womanhood, he experimented in how he licked her, moving at first around her labia, before licking her clittoris, and whenever he noticed her legs slightly stiffen in pleasure--He relentlessly licked the same area.

In the end, not too long after, Da Vinci began to moan, her arms shaking as she struggled to even BEGIN her research, although sometime she’d make progress, she had broken five vials, one each time Ritsuka found her weak spots.  
Soon, his tongue moved within her, and it grew worse. He was ridiculously good at finding her weak spots, and ruthless enough to make sure that she wouldn’t catch her breath.

In the end she dropped another vial and she gave up. She could do it, she was a genius, of course she could do it--But she made the willing decision to focus on the cunnilingus. Not because she couldn’t do it...  
But even these thoughts of self denial were reduced to mush as he once more attacked her weak spot. The caster moaned loudly (and lewdly) as he began to alternate with two, three of her most sensitive areas. Orgasm was near, and the caster drooled on the table with pleasure. Eventually, the dam burst and her womanhood tightened on the Master’s tongue.  
A sensation of pure relief washed over her, as she struggled to remain standing, her legs almost giving out as they cutely spasmed  
Well, she thought in the midst of her mushed mind, good, a bit more and she would have lost an important part of herself, the serum had to have other effects, some of women. She had felt almost broken by the pleasure. 

-”Okay, now let me wo--AHN?”

A moan left her lips as his manhood suddenly slammed into her folds! The girl grabbed on the table as the savior of humanity pounded within her without a moment's notice. Leaning over the table to hold herself in the face of his movement (as well as her own pleasure), Da vinci looked back to the doctor, her eyes widening as she noticed him over her ass, looking at her so lustfully...  
Something within her told her to relent, to just stop pretending that she didn’t want this. To just admit that she wants more. Who needed to fix this? She could just be her master’s lover, take care of all his lust, day after day. Her Genius would be dedicated to please him and herself...And more and more the thought became prominent in her mind.

-”Your butt is so beautiful...”

He heard her mutter before she felt a spank on her butt. As her flesh moved in reaction the sharp pleasure mixed so beautifully with a little pain, spread through her, it was as if a disease. As he pounded her pussy, as he spanked her again and again, each spank each thrust, any resistance, any will to do anything but fuck her beloved master...All of it vanished and she felt that it was right.  
There was no point to resist anyway, it was happening-And she had no clue if she could even fix it-And she didn’t want to fix it anyway did she-It felt so good...-She should push back against him-

-”More...” She eventually said and suddenly, the girl slammed her hips backward onto him. The force with which she moved, granted by her abilities as a servant, led the master to fall backward onto the ground.

Da Vinci reacted quickly, straddling her master she inserted his manhood against her eyes filled with need

-”Enjoy my perfect pussy...”

She began to move up and down each time slamming herself down with a strength perfectly dosed not to hurt him, but still be to the exact limit. Her genius mind calculated the perfect way to do so and soon focused on maximizing her master’s pleasure. She began to change the way she moved, sometimes adding a different angle at which she bounced.  
She knew it worked well, because Ritsuka’s face soon contorted in pleasure, the master soon reached up towards her breast. He forcefully pushed the tissue over her cleavage down to reveal them both, so big, so beautiful. Da vinci grabbed his hand, and moved it onto her bouncing flesh, moaning as he began to knead her forcefully. Pleasure soon overwhelmed Vinci and the Master’s kneading wasn’t enough. She leant forward, pushing her boobs on his face as she gasped for breath.

The master was happy to oblige to her action, reaching for her big mounds, he began to lick one of her nipples, soon sucking on it, while his other hand kneaded the other, playing and twisting with her other nipple.

The Master’s lust met with the Calculated fucking of the Genius, it wasn’t long for them both to cum and thanks to Da vinci’s genius, it happened at the exact same time. The master’s seed reached the depth of his servant, while Da vinci moaned loud enough to be heard outside of the workshop (Leading Abigail to run away, thinking of a monster hiding within).  
moving downward, the caster quickly kissed her master, their tongue meeting as once more, the caster began to bounce.

\--------------------------------

The two ended up having sex everywhere in the workshop, and even beyond that. From a blowjob in a stall from the men's toilet, while other staff members were there, to a rayshift coffin in the control room, even in Mashu’s bed while the latter was busy training. The two eventually settled in Master’s room and even by late night, the sound of slurps were heard onto his bed.  
Naked and covered in his semen, Da vinci licked her master’s cock, her breasts moving up and down around his shaft.

-”I won’t be enough” Da vinci said, her master looking up weakly, too focused on the heavenly feeling of her breasts. “I’ll ask for the help of other female servants...Ehehehe~”

Ritsuka leant back onto the bed, he couldn’t help but sigh, his sanity had returned enough to formulate coherent thoughts.

-”Your true feelings are leaking through, you just want to have sex with them right?”

Da vinci winked playfully, continuing her actions. She began to lick her master’s most sensitive spot, chuckling as his manhood twitched.

Little did the rest of Chaldea know, in this normal, boring day--Their fate was irremediably changed.


	2. Mashu/Da Vinci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go with Chapter two! Where our dutiful Kouhai gets lewded! Speaking of which what kind of fetishes would you guys want to see through this story? So far i've remained rather simple, but if people are interested I can add lewder stuff!

Fujimaru Ritsuka lay back upon his bed. His bed was cool and it relaxed his back after a rather...Intense day. He couldn’t believe that his life had become so difficult. Since the incident with Da Vinci, everything from his personal time to his work days had drastically changed. He had tried to go ember farming this morning, there was not much of a point with chaldea going down soon, but he had wanted to go out with his favorite servants for old time sake. 

...it had turned out to be impossible. watching Mashu in her skintight outfit, Raikou with her massive bouncing breasts...And god, Nero....The bride in her beautiful outfit had clung to him all day, he had always been conscious around his secret crush of course, but the feeling of her breasts against his arm? The delicious smell of her sweat that trickled down her cleavage...It was honestly a wonder that he had managed to restrain himself all day, and an even bigger one that no servant had noticed his erection during most of the day. 

In the end, it had become clear that Da Vinci was fully right, he had acknowledged it before and he did it again now: She wasn’t enough to satisfy his overwhelming lust. As soon as she was out for whatever preparation she needed to make for the U.N, he felt physically sick, he needed sex. A groan left his mouth as he was brought to think of the aftermath...And this feeling of desire and lust almost evaporated. He would have to live without them...He would have to leave...It was one of the two reason for which Rituska had never properly admitted his love for the Roman Empress, despite his overwhelming feelings for her, ah did his heart flutter whenever he’d see that beautiful smug smile, ah did he like her catchphrase! Whenever she said “Umu,” he had an urge to hug her tightly. But...There would be none of it. Nero was fated to return to the throne, and to have a new master. He was fated to return to a normal and boring life, struggling for the rest of his life with his arousal. 

He could only chuckle, such a reward it was for the savior of mankind. Thankfully his feelings of melancholy began to grow distant as Da vinci’s cursed potion once more took hold of his body, lust consuming the master as he took deep breaths to calm himself down. 

-”Senpai are you in here?” 

...Damn it, not now Mashu. Taking another deep breath and hiding his lower body under the thick blanket of his bed, he spoke in as clear of a tone he could muster.

-”Yes I am Mashu, is there something I can help you with?”

The girl didn’t answer and after a few seconds he heard the door hiss as the girl entered. And whatever Ritsuka could have done to prepare himself, whatever mental fortitude he had developed by these two years, two years of intensive training with Leonidas, Medea and even in meditation with Xuanzang...Everything was blown away. Because NOTHING, be it in the realm of Alaia or in all the planets of this universe, be it in the realms of the gods, or in the Kaleidoscope of parallel worlds- NOTHING could prepare him for Mashu in her “dangerous beast” outfit. Yes, he knew this outfit well, because Da Vinci, the devious witch that she was, had given him an artwork of his kouhai dressed in it before. And to see her actually wear the outfit? It was unthinkable.

Mashu sported a nice little blush as she shyly crossed her arms below her breasts, both of her rather large mound covered only by some purple fur held together with several small cords that went down onto her belly and finally upon her stomach, there they moved around to her butt from which a furry tail went down. Her legs, covered by purple kneesocks with fur at the top, only added to the adorableness of the costume as a final addition to the costume, she had a pair of wolf ears held by a strap into her hair. 

-”Ahem...I um...I heard about Senpai’s affliction...A-And I thought that it was my duty as a kouhai to help you...”

He didn’t even properly register what she was saying. Was she somehow approving this entire thing? Did Da Vinci talk to her about it? Honestly, it didn’t matter. He didn’t care. He just silently stood, walking to the girl, his eyes glued to her beautiful breasts, barely covered like that...how was he to restrain himself.

-”S-Senpai?”

And as he reached to her, he grabbed her from the shoulders and kissed her. It was their first kiss, but the master was too preoccupied with his kouhai’s outfit to make it a simple one, instead his tongue pushed through her lips as Mash weakly opened them, enthralled by the kiss of her beloved master, the jealousy she had felt upon hearing about Da Vinci and her Senpai, the embarrassment she had felt wearing this outfit, the fear of being rejected by the one she so desperately loved--All vanished as she melted under his embrace. While at first rather shy, the “dangerous beast” soon grew bolder, her tongue dancing with her Senpai’s, she felt his hands roaming onto her stomach and the girl moaned as he suddenly grabbed one of her breasts, beginning to rather roughly fondle her. His other hand then moved to her back and onto her butt, and mashu blushed as he grabbed onto her tail, seemingly realizing another “detail” of the outfit. 

The kiss broke, and he looked deep into her moist eyes, his own full of desire and lust

-”A butt plug...You are so lewd mashu, I never thought I had such a perverted Kouhai...”

The girl blushed, she wasn’t perverted...it was Da vinci who had insisted for her to wear the outfit, saying that the plug was just a “guarantee that no matter what he’ll fuck you” -granted the fact that it had convinced her did make her a bit perverted...B-But it was only with her Senpai that she would be! 

-”I-Its for you...”

He looked at her adorable blush, pushing his lips onto her own, kissing her once more. To his surprise though, Mashu seemed to be in the mood for something else as she pushed her master back onto the bed, and began to seductively crawl towards him, reaching his crotch the girl blushed more crimson than he had thought possible; before muttering a word of encouragement for herself. As if something she had practiced beforehand, Mashu then suddenly pushed her head against his crotch, rubbing her nose against his pants and giving lewd whiffs.

-”M-Mashu l-love m-master’s dick-smell...G-Give it to y-your s-slutty wolf p-please”

He froze. He just froze and his brain turned off. He felt like a computer, and her words had been his blue screen of death. Maniacally and almost desperately, he unbuttoned his crotch under the lusty eyes of his kouhai and finally, he lowered his underwears, his already rock hard manhood freed from its prison, it dropped against Mashu’s nose, the girl seemingly freezing herself.

She had practiced this line to entice him, but she had never expected to actually enjoy that lewd smell... She was a pervert then? She decided once more that it was fine, she would be perverted with her master...hehe...It was her master’s penis...She felt a surge or pride, she would make him feel good, she would be a good kouhai. her eyes glazing in lust, she brought her head at the base of his manhood and gave a long whiff as she moved up his length. Reaching the tip, her tongue gave a tentative lick before the taste motivated her to crave more, her tongue lapping at the tip again, again and again. It was so good...She needed more, and growing bolder, she began to lick his length before finally she pushed his entire manhood into her mouth, sliding it up and down...It was delicious, her senpai’s cock...Her beloved, amazing senpai...She was so happy to serve him like this...

In the meantime, the last master of humanity barely managed to reboot himself, and merely indulged in the pleasure of his kouhai blowing him...Eventually, he brought a hand over her head, giving her headpats as his other hand pushed her deeper.

-”Such a good Kouhai, you’re a good pet mashu”

He moaned as she reached one of his sensitive spots, the girl growing even more aroused and going faster upon hearing his words...So she had a masochistic side huh. 

-”Ara, I arrive late it seems.”

Looking up to the voice, Ritsuka found himself once more to see one of the many things that could break a man. This time it was no other than Da Vinci...Except of course that she wore the very same outfit as Mashu, her much bigger breasts stretching the ropes to their limit. 

Da vinci quickly moved by Mashu’s side and guided the girl backward, until Rituska’s manhood was out of her mouth, the kouhai seemed enthralled almost pushing against Da vinci, she craved more.

-”Tsk tsk tsk, patience Mashu! I want some of his dick too...So we will share okay? Trust my genius, he will squirm.”

Smiling smugly, Da vinci gestured for Mashu to reach on the other side, the girl seemingly understanding what Da vinci had in mind, both suddenly removed the straps around their breasts, leaving the four to bounce free...And both girls didn’t waste any time to wrap them around his manhood. The heavenly feeling would have been enough to kill a saint, and both didn’t even stop here, quickly adjusting as they began to move their breasts up and down, both giving cute small moans whenever their nipples rubbed against one another.

-”Kuku~ Now Mashu we both lick, I assume you learned where he was the most sensitive? I’ll take this side you take the other, attack his weak spots relentlessly!”

Mashu, ever the dutiful Kouhai had indeed carefully analyzed where her Senpai moaned the most...And seeing him with such a lewd face right now...She wanted more. She wanted to see every expression he could make, to register them into her brain, to burn them into her memories. And so she moved forward, and still moved her breasts up and down.

Obviously, it meant that Ritsuka didn’t last long. The feelings of their breasts wrapped around him would have alone made him orgasm sooner than later...But with both of them licking him as well? The sensations were overwhelming and sure enough, his seed soon erupted from his manhood, landing on their breasts and their face.

-”Kya?”

While Mashu seemed rather surprised, almost recoiling backward, Da Vinci merely chuckled and instead leant forward on his manhood, giving a few licks to clean it.

-”Here Mashu, come”

She then grabbed the Kouhai and began to lewdly lick her face, drinking whatever seed had landed there...Something which the Kouhai, after a moment to get used to the idea, returned in whole. Obviously it meant that as soon as they were done and looked to their master...He was already standing behind Mashu. Ritsuka pushed her downward, on her four and rose her ass in the air. He took a moment to enjoy the amazing view of his kouhai's adorable butt...He had gazed upon it many times before, how could he not? She had landed on his face several times in the last few singularities...Even without his "lust enhancement EX+", he knew that seeing her naked butt like that would have been enough to throw him over the edge.

-”Mashu...i’ll begin”

He took a deep breath and pushing her panties aside he lined his manhood with her wet dripping hole and pushed inside with a single thrust. Kryelight moaned in surprise, pain and pleasure mixed together in harmony as she lost her virginity. Da Vinci, still in front of her gave the girl a warm smile, before bringing her closer. She gave her an headpat and guided her mouth to her semen covered breasts. Mashu quickly began to lick the girl’s nipples while her senpai began to thrust within her.

At first, Ritsuka kept a slow but powerful rhythm, each thrust coming teasingly slow, but each sending ripples of pleasure through her body. He slammed his hips onto her butt, the flesh jiggling as the time between each thrust grew closer together. The girl felt his manhood, so big, so deep...And the pleasure made her shudder, how had she lived without this? How had she not done it before with her Senpai? Those two years of being too shy, those two years of giving discreet glances at him, or masturbating in her bed, thinking of him...And now here he was, deep within her, his manhood going so roughly at her...The fact that she had managed to make him so full of lust filled her with pride and she renewed her effort to please Da Vinci, giving strong licks on her beautiful pink nipples and moving onto the rest of her mounds, eager to taste her senpai's seed as well.

-”Fufu~ She is so adorable. Come on Master, go as fast as you did with me!” 

He could only give a nod for he wasn’t sure to trust his mouth to formulate a coherent sentence. Instead he simply did it, augmenting the rhythm of his thrusts until he reached his peak, going at her roughly enough to create a loud smack each time his hips hit her butt. Using his left hand he began to give her powerful spanks, not able to resist the beautiful sight of her butt ripples with each spank, while with his other hand he began to slide in and out the tail-buttplug. 

Both of them wouldn’t resist much longer, Mashu’s orgasm coming first, a masochistic pleasure to be spanked and so roughly taken by her beloved, pushing her over the edge. Her womanhood tightened around her senpai’s as she released a scream of pleasure, the girl lustily drooling over Da vinci’s breasts and the mature woman merely chuckling as she enjoyed to watch the kouhai’s orgasm expression, the genius licking her lips in expectation of all the fun they would have together~ 

Ritsuka would orgasm a few seconds later, a few more thrusts pushing him over the edge as he creampied his adorable Kouhai....He just had sex with Mashu...To think that pulled him in a renewed loop of lust as he took a deep breath, gazing upon his work as he pulled back from the girl.

-”Hey, we’re not done yet”

That is of course until Da vinci reminded him: They were only beginning. The genius grabbed Mashu which she put onto the bed with her legs spread-Then chuckling almost evilly, Da Vinci removed her panties...And, Climbing onto the bed, approached Mashu with them

-”W-Wait Are you really going to...”

Sure enough, she was. Da Vinci put her wet panties on Mashu’s face, making sure to put the crotch area above her nose and her mouth. It made the masochist wolf shudder as the smell of Da Vinci filled the adorable kouhai.

-”Ah, you’re growing wetter...Let me see”

Da vinci’s fingers moved teasingly on Mashu’s breasts, giving a little twist to her nipples and heading down to her womanhood...Once she arrived there, she spread the girl’s slit, some of Ritsuka’s seed dripping from the used pussy.

-”Ah, such a waste...”

Da vinci quickly licked the trail of semen, chuckling as she heard Mashu’s adorable moan, she quickly buried her tongue in her womanhood, beginning to slurp at both her juices and her master’s seed.

Speaking of, Ritsuka had not remained idle and glanced at Da Vinci’s action, it didn’t take long for him to grow rock hard...That the two girls would play together like that, that they would do such lewd things...How would he remain immobile? No, instead he walked behind Da Vinci and quickly lined his manhood with her womanhood.

-”Took you long enough”

The Genius said, winking as she looked back before returning to her “meal” on the other wolf girl. Groaning and deciding to remove the smugness off her face, Ritsuka pulled back the butt plug and slammed it forward at the same time as he thrusted in her cunt, the genius moaning lewdly as the air was knocked out of her lungs. She struggled to breath as the master repeated his action, once, twice, three times, four times, five time. Each time increasing his speed, and thrusting both at the same time, ensuring to occasionally twist the Dildo, or to pinch her clit with an hand, Da vinci was quickly overwhelmed with pleasure and barely even managed to keep licking the kouhai. Doing her best at it nevertheless, she soon had Mashu in an orgasm, the wolf girl unable to resist, the smell and the sight granted to her being too lewd for her.

That being said and much to her despair, it didn’t mean that Da Vinci was done, the girl dutifully drinking her juices and continuing to attack her abused pussy.

-”Ah--N-Not while I orgasm, no!! Too much!”

A second orgasm rocked Mashu, as Ritsuka only augmented his speed even further with each passing second, it soon managed to bring Da vinci herself to cum lewdly, the two girls screaming their pleasure in unison as he filled the scientist with his seed. 

\- - - - - -

Lewdness persisted until the very end of the day, and well into the next one. Ritsuka was more than happy to play with his newfound lovers and Mashu often found herself in the “dominated” part of the three. Taken in a public space on a leash by her master and Da vinci, she was double penetrated in the public lockers in the middle of the night by both of them; then made to lick Da vinci while being taken by her master, or even tied up to the bed while both played with her for hours. In the end though, she found herself loving the attentions and at the end of the second day, as Da vinci left the room since “She has to work on a special project for when the UN arrives” it left Mashu and her master to lay on the bed, Mashu resting her head on his strong chest, and looking up to his face with a faint smile.

-”I love you...You should say that to Nero too”

The words that never came out before, the words that had been so hard to utter...They were spoken so naturally that she felt surprised at how easy it had been. Ritsuka patted her head, looking down to her, he shook his head

-”You’re mistaken on one thing mashu. I love Nero, a Lot. But I also love you, I love Da vinci...And a lot of people. It is a reason for which I never acted on my feelings, I didn’t want...Well, to make any of you sad. And choosing was too hard.”

Mashu looked a bit surprised...She knew that her master had been madly in love with Nero, it wasn’t hard to see, but she had never expected him to also be in love with others. A little giggle left her lips as she kissed him deeply.

-”Senpai you idiot~ I already shared you with Da Vinci, what's a few more people? Lets all love each other!.”

He smiled to his kouhai, kissing her back. 

-”Alright let’s do it one more time”

He said, giving her a thumbs up. Mashu chuckled and lowering herself, she happily began to service him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Hope you guys enjoyed this story. If you did then remember that I am taking commission, contact me on discord or on twitter! All the details are on my profile.
> 
> Tune in next week for my next Arknight chapter and in two weeks for the Umu chapter of this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Da Vinci is pretty fun, hope you enjoyed it everyone!
> 
> Here is the poll for chapter six, its in awhile but it should give plenty of time to decide.
> 
> Options:
> 
> A: Joan of Arc - Joan Alter
> 
> B: Hassan of Serenity - Hassan the hundred of the faces.
> 
> C: Reikou - Shuten Douji
> 
> D: Saber Artoria - Saber Alter Artoria - Lancer Artoria - Lancer Alter Artoria (this one may take a bit of extra time to complete)
> 
> E: Mordred - Saber Lily


End file.
